Philadelphia
by deschanel7013
Summary: Matthew and Christine Brennan always regretted taking Russ and Temperance to Philadelphia, where they were sent to complete a bank robbery. Russ wasn’t thrilled with the idea of leaving his friends, either. But Temperance wasn’t so sure...[BB sorta]


A/N: So, I'm getting a little lost in writing Gone... but, you know, the good thing is, I keep getting all these fanfic ideas for Bones...from that, I give you this: Philadelphia. Enjoy. :)

Brennan sat at her desk, in nearly full darkness. A small table lamp sat, on, next to her computer supplying adequate light. She was looking through a thin booklet she had gotten when she was six. It was the Monroe Elementary School Yearbook, and in it sat the pictures she still had of her kindergarten year in Philadelphia. Flipping to her class page, Mrs. Palmer's full-day kindergarten class, she smiled. That was a good year. That year, she remembered, was the year she had her first crush...or as much a crush as a five year old could have... And it just so happened to take place the first day of school.

Matthew and Christine Brennan always regretted taking Russ and Temperance to Philadelphia, where they were sent to complete a bank robbery. Russ wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving his friends, either. But Temperance wasn't so sure...

"Mom, do we have to move?" Russ asked his mother. He had just turned twelve, and he wasn't thrilled about the "big move" his parents had planned over summer vacation. "I won't get to go to middle school with my friends."

"I get to start kin-der-garden!" A five year old Temperance shouted from the kitchen. Christine smiled and nodded. "I get to go to school!" Temperance was ecstatic, running around in her bright pink tutu and waving a magic wand around. "Aren't you excited, Russ?"

"No, Tempe, I want to stay here." From behind him, Matthew, his father, put his heavy hands on Russ' shoulders.

"Van's all packed, lets go." Matt said, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yay!" Tempe yelled "Let's go, Daddy!" With one swift movement, Temperance was thrown into the strong arms of her father, and off to the moving van. Off to Philadelphia.

The Monroe Elementary School in Philly was, to Tempe, the biggest thing in the universe. In reality, however, it was a small school that housed only four hundred kindergarten through sixth graders. She was placed in a small class in the back of the building. It held twenty-four awed five year olds, not much unlike Tempe. When she had entered the room, nervous and quiet, despite her anticipation to the event, a small boy and a small girl on either side of the doorway greeted her.

Stacie, the girl was, Stacie Barker. She was first in the lines of students. She had long, blonde hair, and dark green eyes. Her father owned a large manufacturing company across town, and he had paid for her picture to be larger, and in color, in deep contrast with the black and white of the rest of the yearbook.

The other boy, she couldn't remember his name, for reasons she didn't know. He wasn't rich, like Stacie, but he was very kind. Like most of the other boys roaming the class, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt with a clip on tie. He had told her that he wanted to make an impression. Whatever that meant.

"Hi." He said, smiling. "Who're you?"

"I'm Tempe." she said sheepishly, walking into the classroom. "Who're you?"

Mrs. Palmer clapped her hands loudly from behind the boy. "Ok, boys and girls, can you take a seat at the tables for me?"

"Wanna sit with me?" The boy asked. She nodded. The boy grabbed her hand, and directed her to the table by the windows. "This is cool." He said, gesturing to the scene outside; several sixth graders playing baseball on a small baseball diamond. She nodded.

When Mrs. Palmer had finished introducing herself and identifying the different parts of the classroom, pointing to several large signs with letters and pictures on them, Tempe and the boy had found their way to a large house-looking structure in the corner that Mrs. Palmer had introduced as the loft.

"You can sit on the couch," the boy said, gesturing to the small blue foam 'couch' against the back wall, "I'll sit on the chair." The 'chair' he had referred to, and had sat down in, was a smaller version of the couch Tempe had sat in. It was bright red, and made of the same foam the couch consisted of. Picking up a picture book next to him, he handed it to Tempe. He picked another, and sat it in his lap, eyeing the cover.

Tempe had gotten to the fifth page of her picture book when he threw his book down. He hadn't even opened it. "You know, Tempe," He said, jumping onto the couch. "I like you." She nodded, "do you like me?" Again, she nodded. "Well, good."

"Good." Quickly and softly, he had planted his lips onto hers, and she smiled.

A chorus of ooohing and eewing from the boys and girls on the floor made the boy snap up. "Mrs. Palmer!" A boy, Sebastian, yelled. "Those two are making out...Eew!" They both sat their hands in their laps, sitting bolt upright, and refused to move.  
-  
Looking over the faces on Mrs. Palmer's page, Brennan found her own, and Sebastian's. Sebastian Young. The last one on the page.

Taking one last glance over the pictures, she spotted the boy she had kissed. No one looked anything like the handsome child. Third from the left, right before her picture. Scanning the list of names on the side of the page, she found her name, then pointed to the name above it.

Seeley Booth.

Re-reading the list of names, she found no error in her name counting. Seeley Booth.

She had kissed Seeley Booth.

A/N: Oh, gosh. I loved writing that. Aside from it being highly predictable and that it didn't follow Booth's past, nor Brennan's one bit, I had a good time writing that. Hope you had a good time reading. :) I'll get back to Gone, But Not Given In now, so you can hold your tomatoes... 


End file.
